Drifting Slowly Away
by Chu-Chi Bear
Summary: Inuyasha found a lil girl that he just happen to have got lucky when saving her. Is this Kagome's fault? Inu and Sango have had it w/Kagome and the gang splits, Inuyasha goes with Sango. Exacty who is this lil girl & what does she want? Inu/Sango R&R plz!
1. Inuyasha's New Little Pal

-1Drifting Slowly Away

Chapter 1: Inuyasha's New Little Pal

Inuyasha jumped through the tree's to get to the lake, mumbling to himself.

Inuyasha - I can't believe their making me get the water of all nights, they're gonna pay for this!

Suddenly there was a kid scream. Inuyasha turned his head as fast as possible to find out what it was. It was dark and no moon was outside so he couldn't tell whether it was a boy or girl.

Inuyasha handled the bandits relying on his own human strength since it was the new moon night. When he was done with the bandits he walked over to the child.

Inuyasha - Hey, Are you alright?

Since he was close enough he could see the child's features, it was defiantly a girl. She had long pretty hair that was lavender. She was covered in blood although he couldn't smell it before hand since he was a human. The girl just looked at him then fainted.

This was all Kagome's fault he thought to himself. She sent him off when the sun was setting and when he had landed at the river it had already set. He picked up the girl and carried her back to camp.

Kagome - Oh my god, what happened!?

Inuyasha - Well someone sent me off at sunset to get water, so I couldn't smell her blood fast enough ... She was attacked by wolfs and bandits.

Kagome - I'm sorry inuyasha, I forgot it was that time of month, is she alive?

Inuyasha - Is she alive!? What about me!! ... Anyways, She's alive but barely, just tend to her wounds. An oh yeah I'm glad to see you care enough to remember something as important as this night.

Inuyasha jumped into the tree above them.

Kagome - Inuyasha, I'm sorry!

Inuyasha just turned around and ignored her. Kagome left him alone and helped out the little girl. The little girl woke up. She was terrified and started to back away slowly. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree. Melody stared at him then hugged him.

Inuyasha - Hey what's the big idea, Get off!

Melody began to break down in tears and Inuyasha just cooled down and hugged her back. Then the sun rose and he re-transformed back into a demon. Melody just stared at him.

Inuyasha - Yeah, I'm a demon! Go ahead and run!

Melody shook her head and continued to hug him. Everyone else just stared. When they broke away inuyasha helped melody onto a high rock to sit down.

Inuyasha - What's your name kid?

Melody turned her head away.

Kagome - She's pretty cute isn't she Shippo

Shippo nodded.

Sango - She's probably mute

Inuyasha - Mute? What's that?

Sango - When someone doesn't talk because they can't or due to something bad that's happened to them.

Sango walked over to the little girl with Kirara in her arms. She started to brush the little girls bangs out her face with her hands. Then Melody smiled and petted Kirara. Kirara meowed and jumped on Melody's shoulder and licked her, making her laugh.

Sango and Inuyasha smiled at the little girl then at each other. Kagome walked over to Melody and tried to touch her but, Melody flinched in fear behind Inuyasha.

Kagome - Wha-What'd I do?

Inuyasha - Look what you did! Your face scared her!

Kagome - Grrr! Inuyasha! SIT!

An with that Inuyasha fell to the ground eating dirt and Melody started to cry while running off.

Inuyasha - -getting up- See what you did now!?

Sango - Stop you two!

Melody - -crying-

Sango - Dammit!

Inuyasha - Shit! Wench this is all your fault!

Kagome - My fault! How is it my fault!?

Sango - Knock it off!! Kirara come!

Sango ran off with Hirikotsu and Kirara following.

Miroku - When you two sort out your problems, then come find us

Shippo was on Miroku's shoulder and Miroku ran after Sango and Kirara.

Inuyasha - I have nothing else to say to her! Stupid Wench!

Kagome - SIT!!

Kagome got on her bike and rode after the other's over Inuyasha's body.

Inuyasha - Grrr, STUPID WENCH!!!!

Inuyasha jumped after the others when the spell wore off.

Sango - Hirikotsu!

Miroku - Wind Tunnel!

Shippo - Fox Fire!

There were so many demons after melody. Inuyasha finished it all in one blast.

Inuyasha - Bakruuha!!

Everything was finished when melody went running to Sango. Sango hugged her when inuyasha started yelling.

Inuyasha - What were you thinking! You could have been killed!

Shippo - C'mon inuyasha, give the poor girl a break. She was scared.

Inuyasha - mmm, just don't do it again, okay!!

Melody nodded then yawned.

Sango - Are you tired?

Melody nodded.

Sango - Well Kagome-chan can make something to eat then you can sleep some more. Sounds good?

Melody nodded once more. After they ate, Melody fell right asleep.

Sango - I wish she would talk to us

Miroku - Maybe she can't talk ... It seems like she's been through a lot though

Inuyasha - I think she can talk and she'll talk to us when she thinks it's time.

Melody wasn't sleep, she was merely faking. She had heard every word. Then she drifted off into sleep for a couple of hours. When she awoke she looked around for inuyasha. Spotting where he was, she went and sat next to him and laid her head on him. Inuyasha smiled and continued to rummage through Kagome's backpack. For more ramen. When everyone was awake they discussed what they should do.

Kagome - We should find a place for the little girl to stay, she wont be safe

Miroku - Wont she be fine with us?

Kagome - No, It's too dangerous!

Inuyasha - NO! Let her stay! The kid's been through a lot and besides let's drop Shippo off, I'm sure she's more help than him anyways.

Shippo - Hey that's not funny I help!

Inuyasha - Yeah, when you're not hiding behind Kagome!

Shippo - Shut up! That's not true!

Inuyasha - Of course it is!

Kagome - Inuyasha quit it!! Shippo's not going anywhere!

Inuyasha - In that case neither is the little girl!

Sango - You know Inuyasha's right, she could be of help and I think Inuyasha's got a little attached. Sango whispered the last part so inuyasha wouldn't hear. Knowing he would deny every word.

Kagome - Okay, Inuyasha she can stay

Inuyasha - I don't need your permission

Inuyasha said as he slowly walked away and Kagome just sighed. Inuyasha found Melody sitting by a river.

Inuyasha - Aye kid, You alright?

He sat next to her.

Inuyasha - You don't mind telling me your name do you?

Melody didn't say anything and Inuyasha got up, but Melody tugged on his kimono.

Inuyasha - What is it?

She took out her necklace and showed it to him.

Inuyasha - Melody ... Is that your name?

Melody nodded.

Inuyasha - It's okay. Since I know your name, just talk when you're ready. Let's head back now

Melody smiled and nodded, then climbed on Inuyasha's back. When they returned everyone was ready to be on their way. As they continued Melody played with Inuyasha's ears and they both smiled. It was like the little sister he never had. Finally someone to talk to ... When and if she decided to talk back that is.

**R&R Tell me how you liked it so i know if it should keep going or not**


	2. Inuyasha's Cold, Melody's Secret

-1**Drifting Slowly Away**

**Chapter 2: Inuyasha's Cold, Melody's Secret**

**It started to pour down raining and Inuyasha and the others decided to take shelter in a nearby cave. Kagome was handing everyone towels from her backpack, to dry off. She finally got to Inuyasha and tried to hand him a towel. **

**Inuyasha - I don't need it**

**Kagome - But you'll catch a cold**

**Inuyasha - I won't! **

**Kagome - You will! **

**Inuyasha - I won't!! **

**Kagome - You will!! **

**Inuyasha turned away. **

**Inuyasha - I'm not gonna argue with you Kagome, I won't catch a cold. I'm not all human.**

**Kagome was already well aware that he was not fully human he didn't need to say it again. **

**Kagome - Can demon and half demons really catch colds? **

**She thought it over to herself, trying not to think on it too much. She walked over to where Sango and Miroku sat. **

**Sango - What are you arguing about now?**

**Kagome - We didn't. He said he didn't want to argue with me. Anyhow is it possible for a demon to catch a cold? **

**Sango - Of course, Kirara has had one before. Demon colds are much, much worse than a normal human cold.**

**Kagome - Really? But Inuyasha's a half demon **

**Sango - Yeah, he's still part demon**

**Shippo - Geez, I hope I never get one it sounds terrible**

**Miroku - Shippo, you mean you've never had a cold before? **

**Shippo - Nope, not at all, I'm fully healthy! **

**Kagome - We all need to watch out for Inuyasha, it seems he's catching a cold**

**Shippo - Knowing him he'll do anything in his power to deny it**

**Everyone sighed. **

**Kagome - I wish Inuyasha wasn't so stubborn sometimes … **

**Kagome walked back over to Inuyasha and placed her hand on his forehead.**

**Inuyasha - What are you doing!? I'm not getting a cold! I told you that! **

**Inuyasha said as he removed her hand from his head. **

**Kagome - Why do you have to be so stubborn! If you would've just took the umbrella you wouldn't be so wet! And you wouldn't be catching a cold! **

**Inuyasha - Dammit woman! I don't have a cold!! **

**Kagome yelled as her eyes started to water. Everyone was shocked and the yelling cause Melody to wake. Inuyasha then sneezed. **

**Kagome - See I told you!!!!**

**Inuyasha - I don't have a cold! Somebody's talking shit about me! **

**Sango - Nobody's talking about you Inuyasha, besides you should take some medicine before it gets worse**

**Inuyasha - Keh! I don't have a cold**

**Miroku - Now you're just being ridiculous **

**Miroku started stomping on Inuyasha's back with his foot.**

**Miroku - Take … the damn medicine! **

**Inuyasha still refused. A couple hours passed and Inuyasha's vision started to blur and his forehead and body heat got hotter and hotter and hotter. Until finally Inuyasha passed out. **

**Kagome - Inuyasha!!**

**Shippo - Inuyasha! **

**Sango - If you don't get him to take that medicine somehow soon … I'm afraid he'll die in his sleep**

**Miroku - There's gotta be some way …**

**Melody walked over to Inuyasha and placed her hands over his head. Moments later his fever was gone and he was just starting to wake up. **

**Inuyasha - Uhhh …. What happened? **

**Kagome - -crying- You didn't take your medicine and you almost died!! **

**Inuyasha - ……. **

**Shippo - Reckless Inuyasha, too proud to take medicine**

**Inuyasha - Shut up, Shippo! **

**Shippo - It's true! **

**Melody grabbed a hold of Inuyasha and started to cry.**

**Melody - I was scared …**

**Inuyasha - what? **

**Shippo - Whoa …**

**Sango - She talked!? **

**Melody buried her head in Inuyasha's kimono, still crying.**

**Melody - I was scared, I'd never see you again**

**Inuyasha was surprised, as was everyone else. Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. **

**Shippo - You should know it'll take more than some little cold to get rid of Inuyasha**

**Melody just continued to cry and Inuyasha continued to comfort her.**

**Inuyasha - Melody don't worry, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon**

**Sango - Melody? **

**Shippo - She told you her name? **

**Inuyasha - No, She showed me her necklace which said melody and I asked was it her name and she nodded to say it was. I told her since I knew her name that she could talk when she was ready**

**Miroku - Looks like she trusts you the most. Seeing as she talked to you**

**Sango - I'm more interested in the magical powers she used to cure Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha - Magical powers? **

**Sango nodded and they all looked at Melody.**


	3. Unexpected Friend, Feelings Revealed

-1**Drifting Slowly Away**

**Chapter 3: Melody's Unexpected friend, Feelings Revealed**

Shippo - Since you use magic are you a witch?

Melody looked away.

Inuyasha - I don't think she's a witch, are you melody?

Melody - I … I don't know, I don't remember anything

Inuyasha - It's fine it doesn't really matter

The rain stopped and they were all on their way. No one said much. The fact was they didn't know what to say. They wanted to ask Melody a million questions, but it would have been no point to it at all.

Shippo - We should go swimming!

Kagome - Shippo, It just got done raining …

Inuyasha - Yeah, Oh smart one!

Shippo - Well let's head back to Kaede's and get some of your ninja food, Kagome.

Kagome - Well, I guess going back couldn't hurt

Inuyasha was playing with Kirara the way he usually plays with buyo. Kirara got bored and tired of him and jumped onto his head and then onto Melody's shoulder, who was standing by Sango. Miroku reached for Sango's butt, causing Miroku to get seriously slapped.

They walked back, finally reaching the village they were met by Kaede.

Kaede - Where have ye all been?

Inuyasha - Looking for Naraku! What else would we be doing you ol' hag!

Kaede - Watch ye mouth, Inu--

Inuyasha - Keh!!

Kaede - Kagome, If you will

Kagome - Inuyasha, Sit boy

Inuyasha ate dirt as a girl came running to them.

Harmony - Melody! Melody!!

She hugged her tightly. The girl looked just like Melody, same age and everything, except different hair color. Melody's was lavender and Harmony's was baby blue.

Harmony - It's been so long! How are you!?

Melody said nothing.

Harmony - Still not talking yet, huh?

Miroku - If you don't mind me asking who are you to young lady melody-sama?

Harmony - Oh! I'm sorry! I'm so rude … I'm Harmony, Melody's Older sister. Nice to meet you all!

Inuyasha - So you're the kids sister, eh?

Harmony - Yep!

Kagome - Do you happen to know why your sister doesn't talk?

Harmony - Umm, Yeah some bandits killed out parents and grandparents and they split us up but, Melody managed to get away

Inuyasha - That must've been when I found her in the forest. She was tore up pretty badly

Kaede - shall we go inside? Ye all must be tired

Shippo - -stretches- You bet!

They got to Kaede's hut at nightfall. They all laid down for bed. Melody just stared outside at the beautiful moon, motionless. She finally got up and opened the door then walked out. Inuyasha opened his eyes and slowly followed. They stopped under Inuyasha's favorite tree he always climb's in to think.

Inuyasha - What's up?

Melody - … It was a night just like this …..

Inuyasha - Huh?

Melody - ….That they were killed ….

Inuyasha - Your parents?

Melody nodded.

Inuyasha - My parents are gone too, I've only seen my dad once …

Melody - You dad … he was a demon right?

Inuyasha - Yeah

Melody started to break down crying.

Inuyasha - Hey, It's okay …

Melody - I miss them so much!

Inuyasha - Shippo, Sango and Miroku have all lost parents. It's hard but we get through it together.

Melody nodded. Kagome snuck behind a tree to listen.

Melody - Has anyone other than your parents been killed? That was dear to you?

Inuyasha thought about it, the only person that came to mind was Kikyo.

Inuyasha - Kikyo …..

Melody - Kikyo, What a pretty name. Who is she?

Inuyasha - Someone that lost their life because of me. Someone I love.

Melody - But … I thought you liked that one girl, Kagome!?

Inuyasha - I can't help what I feel for Kikyo. She was my first love … I can't just forget about her..

Melody - Well I'm 100 behind you on whoever you choose, whether it's Kagome or Kikyo or some other girl

Inuyasha - Thanks


	4. Splitting Up Isn't That Hard

**Drifting Slowly Away**

**Chapter 4: Splitting Apart Isn't That Hard**

Inuyasha and the gang set out for their journey again. This time with their new traveler, Harmony. It was quiet for a while until Sango spoke.

Sango - So, Harmony ... How did you escape?

Harmony - It took a while but my owner finally trusted me and he asked me to get some groceries then--

Miroku - You made your escape?

Harmony nodded and looked at Melody. Melody just kept walking, holding onto Inuyasha's hand.

Sango - Melody here says she doesn't remember anything

Kagome - Are you witches? Melody used magic.

Harmony - We don't know. We've always been able to use magic, but we don't know our families history or blood line.

Sango - I see, well do you have any place in particular that you want to go?

Harmony - ... I'm afraid we don't have any place to go

Miroku - It's quite alright, I think Melody-sama ha become quite attached to Inuyasha.

Harmony - I'm glad she's making new friends

Kagome - Is there anything about your past that you could tell us? Something that might help us understand you a bit more?

Harmony - Actually I--

Sango - Kagome, no

Inuyasha - Sango's right. It's not our place to ask her about her past.

Sango - She already gave us the basic's and it would only be painful to bring back up those memories

Kagome - mmm ... Sorry, I was only trying to help -runs off-

Miroku - Should I go after her?

Inuyasha - No! Keh! Leave the baby to cry and pout

Sangoya - We don't have time for this today. We were hot on Kohaku's trail and Naraku's scent! We've wasted enough time!

Miroku - Sango ... But we need Kagome-sama

Inuyasha - NO! We don't!

Melody and Harmony watched and Kilala jumped off Sango's shoulder and licked the back of her hand to comfort her. She could sense that Sango was getting mad.

Sango - I'll tell you what, YOU go after Kagome. I'm going after Naraku and most important my little brother! I'm tired, so tired of cleaning up her mess! Tires of her being a big baby, it's about time she grew up.

Shippo - ... But Kagome's a part of the team Sango

Sango - I'm tired of this team! I'm going to finish what I started! No more breaks!

Sango took off walking and Inuyasha and Melody followed.

Miroku - Sango!

Shippo - Inuyasha! What about Kagome!

Inuyasha gripped his fist and stopped. Melody looked up at him.

Inuyasha - I'm tired of Kagome! And I'm through with her stupid sit commands!

Sango stopped and waited on Inuyasha.

Sango - Kilala, come

Kilala put Harmony on her back and ran over to Sango. Inuyasha, Sango, Melody, and Kilala took off walking. Miroku and Shippo stood there in disbelief. The gang had split up and maybe it was for good, Inuyasha didn't know if it was for good, but he was sorta hoping and wishing it was. No more Kagome! No more sit commands! Alone with Sango? Why did the thought of being alone with Sango make his heart jump?

Melody - I wanna help

Inuyasha and Sango looked at her.

Melody - I wanna help you guys

Sango - You trust me? You're talking to me

Melody nodded.

Melody - I like you. You're determined and very pretty.

Sango laughed at this comment, because it wasn't the first time she had gotten the compliment.

Sango - Thank you

Harmony - If Melody's helping, I'm helping too

Inuyasha - We could use the help

Sango looked at Inuyasha.

Sango - So what's the plan? Out next move I mean, he hasn't left any clues

Inuyasha - I know, we're running out of options

Sango - What options do we have?

Harmony - I could find his location if you have something of his or something with his scent.

Inuyasha - Really?

Harmony nodded.

Sango - Wow, that's amazing

Inuyasha - This is it! We'll finally surprise Naraku! We'll attack him and he won't even see it coming!

Sango - You have something with his scent?

That's when it hit him. He wasn't gonna get to surprise attack Naraku like he wanted to. It was gonna be even more of a challenge to find Naraku, but with what Harmony said ... It had just got a little bit easier. Naraku was going down, no matter what.

**A/N: What do you think? REVIEW! Sorry that it took me so long to update I was busy with a few other stories, but the more reviews, the faster I'll update! . I should be ipsating about every week, if not then, then sooner.**


	5. Choosing Sides

-1Drifting Slowly Away

Chapter 5: Choosing Sides

Harmony and Melody were holding hands out in front of each other ad sitting Indian style. Only, they weren't sitting on the ground, they were sitting on air because they were floating and meditating at the same time. Both of their eyes were closed and they were concentrating.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha Sango, and Kirara were staring open mouthed. They didn't know what to say. Weren't they humans? Maybe they weren't after all, humans couldn't do that ... Or could they? Perhaps they were human with powers? Was that even possible?

Harmony - Okay

She opened her eyes and brought them back to the ground.

Harmony - That's enough for now, we'll do some later.

Harmony and Melody both had opened their eyes now and were getting up, wiping the dirt from themselves.

Melody - Will I get much stronger that way?

Harmony - Yes, you will with practice

Inuyasha - Hey, I have a question

Harmony and Melody looked at him.

Inuyasha - What does all this meditating do for you?

Harmony - It calms you and helps ou release inner strengths and powers

Sango - Oh, you mean anyone can do it?

Harmony - Well yeah, everyone has a hidden ball of power, that if you focus it right you'll be able to use and control it as you wish.

Melody was listening and nodding.

Inuyasha - Hidden power you say? What kind of hidden power?

Harmony - Such as an element or ability. In human or demons, watch this

Harmony placed her hands gently together and it looked as if she was praying. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Then suddenly the water started roaring fiercely and a wave created.

Inuyasha/Sang - Whoa ...

They said as they stared at the incredibly huge wave that seemed to come from no where.

Melody - Pretty cool huh? I can only do baby things right now

Inuyasha - Well let's see

Sango - It's bound to be impressive

Melody held out her hands and closed her eyes. A few minutes later the leaves began to dance around her and the tree began to move. It moved from one side to another.

Sango - That's truly impressive. You guys are awesome

Inuyasha - I'd like to see what they look like when they're more advanced

Melody - Me too!

They all laughed.

Harmony - I smell a spring nearby, I'll go get some water and I'll show you guys another trick

Inuyasha/Sango - Okay

Harmony waked off and took off walking, admiring the beautiful flowers as she passed. She stopped at a lily.

Harmony - Oh, how beautiful you are, Melody would like you

She carefully dug up the flower and took off walking again but was stopped when someone walked out in front of her, the one and only know only as Naraku.

Naraku - Hello there

Harmony looked up.

Harmony - Wh-what do you want

Naraku - I'm not going to hurt you, I'm gonna offer you something

Harmony - Offer?

Naraku - Yes offer, you sound surprised

Harmony - Demons usually want to kill me, not offer me something

Naraku - If I were a demon I'd kill someone with your kinda power, for myself

Harmony back up more. She didn't like where this was going.

Naraku - I can bring your parents back

Harmony - What?

She paused.

Naraku - I can bring your parents back to life, for a small price

Harmony - What price?

Naraku - You work for me to help me find something and to get rid of someone

Harmony - And my sister?

Naraku - Of course, I'll need both of your help

Harmony - I don't know ... I'm not sure ...

Naraku - Let's keep this between us and --

Naraku was cut off by Melody running over to Harmony followed by Inuyasha and Sango. Naraku tossed Harmony a locket.

Inuyasha - NARAKU! I finally found you!

Inuyasha took out his sword and Sango unleashed her giant boomerang but Naraku just leaped into the air and smirked.

Naraku - Don't forget what was said

And with that Naraku disappeared, really he completely vanished. Sango and Inuyasha ran over to Harmony.

Sango - Are you okay, did he hurt you?

Melody looked worried. Harmony shook her head no and put on the locket.

Inuyasha - What's that?

Harmony answered quickly.

Harmony - My locket I lost, he found it for me

Inuyasha and Sango looked at each other then back at Harmony.

**A/N: SORRY GUYS! I haven't been able to update fan fiction stories as much as I wanted to because I've been over on fiction press with a lot of stories, but I'll get done what I can! In the mean time tell me what you think .**


End file.
